


Otterly Unbelievable

by Vrogue0



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Camping, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lumity, Oneshot, Romance, Slice of Life, dorks being cute, hexside, only one bed lmao, short fic, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrogue0/pseuds/Vrogue0
Summary: Amity Blight reluctantly signs up for a school expedition to the forest, only looking to get extra credits. But a certain Noceda crashes her hopeful plans of a peaceful getaway. Things couldn’t get harder for poor little Amity, until she finds out she has to share a sleeping bag with her unexpected partner. Can her little gay heart make it through the night?-My first fic! It’s been years since i’ve written a little story but hopefully it’s still enjoyable! Some good ol’ lumity to warm the heart in these trying times ;D
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 430





	Otterly Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting! I’m an artist-temporarily-turned-writer because I love lumity, but i’m constantly on the move, so due to lack of drawing time, fanfics it is.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Amity Blight could not believe the situation she had found herself in.

Laying down next to her in their shared sleeping bag, in some strange “otter” suit, was none other than Luz Noceda, the randomly assigned partner she had gotten for Hexside’s yearly expedition to the Boiling Isles’ woods located in the left arm.

It had all started that morning, when those who had signed up for the trip had gathered in Ms. Armstrong’s class for general guidelines, and to assign partners.

The expedition consisted on bringing a certain number of students from different tracks to the vast wilderness located in the left arm, to further develop their survival skills. A liability waiver, preventing the school from getting sued in case of an accident or death, needed to be signed before a student could participate. Classic Hexside.

Amity Blight, top student in her track and skillful young witch, could easily fend for herself. She had obviously only signed up for this three-day-long train wreck because of the extra credits that came with it. She had expected to be paired up with some random idiot who would either chicken out early, or be easily intimidated into sleeping outside. 

To her misfortune, the random idiot that she was assigned was most definitely not sleeping outside, and Amity had actually spent a large portion of their first day trying desperately to keep her giddy human in one piece. By the end of the day, she felt really exhausted, especially after having fought a Griffon who had tried to take Luz away. Things, however, didn’t get any easier for poor Amity Blight by the time the group set up camp.

Turns out this year’s budget for the expedition had been especially low, and the school had had “no other choice” but to cut off some of the expenses. Amity had been everything but delighted to learn that this cut extended to the sleeping bags. One would’ve thought that the school would cut off things like Principal Bump’s expensive and luxurious seat-heated toilet instead, but it didn’t seem to be the case.

At least they had brought in some tents for the students.

She was pretty sure her face had burned red the moment she saw the sole big sleeping bag on the tent floor. Luz, who had probably mistaken this gesture for anger, quickly tried to calm her travel partner, even suggesting that Amity take the sleeping bag for herself.

Touched by the offer, she quickly shook her head and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, saying it wasn’t a big deal.  
She knew humans could be quite fragile, and the last thing she wanted was to have this cute idiot freeze to death.

Wait, cute?-

“It seems like the night will get colder. But luckily, THIS girl came prepared!” Luz said with a smug tone as she took off her uniform. Amity almost got whiplash from how fast she turned her head away, blushing furiously. She didn’t dare look back, even after the sound of ruffling clothes seemed to stop.

“Hey Amity, check it out~” she heard the silly human say. When Amity shyly turned around, she was greeted by the sight of Luz, dressed in some weird creature-themed purple outfit that extended from her feet all the way to her head, and with buttons that ran down to her stomach.

Luz was laying down, with one hand on her cheek and the other one on her hip, and with a smug look spread across her face.  
Amity hid her face with her hand, letting out a snort. What a dork.

“What is that supposed to be?”

“It’s an otter! What, you guys don’t have otters here?” Luz said, eyebrows raised in slight surprise.

“Not that i’ve heard of. Either way, turn around please, i’m going to change now.” Amity said a little shyly while averting her gaze. 

Luz obliged, clumsily flipping around, yet sticking to the same pose while facing away from her. Amity chuckled lightheartedly at her silliness, her pointed ears wiggling happily. Making sure Luz wasn’t peeking, she went to fetch her pjs from her bag. 

The space inside the tent had been been expanded with magic, so that it wasn’t cramped, and there was enough room for things like their bags, an oil lamp, and of course, the sleeping bag. Amity appreciated the cozy atmosphere, albeit being a little nervous sharing it with Luz for some reason. Perhaps it was because she still had some mixed feelings towards the human, especially after what had happened at the Knee.

A few moments after Amity had put on her purple star-patterned pants and her black shirt with a skull print, one of the trip’s coordinators poked their head in to check that everything was alright.

“You good kiddos? Lights are gonna go off soon, so y’all better be ready. And remember, no piss breaks after curfew, cause we don’t wanna have to update the body count!” The green demon lady said with a wink and a smile before leaving.

Luz turned to Amity with wide eyes. “Wait, body count?” She said with a fretful tone. Her hands-erm, paws? Were holding her worried face.

“Um, well I believe some students got viciously mauled last year by a pack of stingerhounds-“ she started, but with one look at Luz’s terrified expression she added, “-but uh hey, it should be fine! Besides, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” Amity said, giving her a small reassuring smile.

Luz, a little less tense now, gave her a smile back, seeming comforted by her words. “Thank you Amity.” she said softly. Amity could’ve sworn that she saw a bit of a blush on her cheeks, but it was hard to see in the dim light. She hoped Luz didn’t notice her own pink-tinted face in turn.

Flustered after breaking eye contact, Amity searched for something to finish this weird sweet moment. “We should uh, probably go sleep.” the green-haired witch blurted out, awkwardly rubbing her arm. She had, however, no idea how sharing a sleeping bag would go.

“Oh, yeah you’re right” Luz said with a smile. She crawled over to the sleeping bag and slid inside the thick cozy blanket. The sleeping bag was large enough for two people, but there would probably still be some close proximity, Amity thought with some dread.

“Oh, could you get the lamp Amity? Sorry to bother you.” Luz said with a sheepish grin. 

“Ah, y-yeah don’t worry about it” Amity replied with an awkward smile. She walked over and flicked the lamp off, immediately submerging them in darkness. She had to pat her way to the sleeping bag, and when she finally managed to slip into the bag, she came face to face with Luz.

Amity thanked the gods that Luz couldn’t see her face right then, because she could feel it burning hot. Her ears were slanted downwards and flushed red as well.  
It didn’t help that she could feel Luz’s breath on her skin, or that she was close enough for the former to hear her breath hitch.

“O-oh, guess we’re kinda close huh.” Luz whispered, letting out a light chuckle. Poor Amity, however, was too overwhelmed to bring herself to say anything, so she just nodded shyly.

“You know, Eda was really against me coming to this trip” Luz said, still in a hushed voice, probably trying to change subject and make her feel a bit more at ease. She shifted around so that she was facing the ceiling, and laid her arms across her stomach. “She said that she could teach me much more about nature than any of ‘those hexside numbskulls’” Luz said, quoting the owl lady with a silly voice.

Amity, having regained some level of composure, chuckled a bit at that last statement. She was staring at Luz’s silhouette attentively, even though she couldn’t see her very well.

“But, I guess she was also worried about me getting into trouble, or worse..” she sighed. “I wanted to prove her wrong. Though I guess I have been a bit of a pain on the butt, huh Amity?” She said, laughing lightly.

“I.. well, you did help fend off that Slitherbeast the other time you know.” Amity said softly. “Sure, I did have to help you out a couple of times today-“ she added with a somewhat teasing tone while running a hand through her green hair, “-but.. I think you have proven you’re not completely useless, especially for a human trying to learn magic.” She finished. She heard Luz’s breath hitch a bit at her statement, head turned towards her, but Amity, feeling embarrassed at having admitted that, hastily turned around to face the other way.

There was a small pause of silence, but it was interrupted by a pleased hum from Luz. “Thank you Amity, that was really sweet of you.” She said affectionately. Amity felt her pointed ears wiggle, a light flush spreading on her face after hearing those words. 

“Don’t mention it.” She said, smiling lightly. It was rare that she let herself be soft, but Luz always seemed to bring that out of her somehow.

“Mm, I know the teachers said no light after curfew, but..” she suddenly heard Luz say. She could hear the rustling of paper, then the scribbling of a pencil. A few moments later, there were really small glowing orbs floating above them, barely lighting the room, but recreating the cozy atmosphere from earlier.

“-I doubt they’ll see these.” She said softly with a smile. “Light always helps me sleep... oh! Do you mind though? I can snuff them out if so.” she mentioned, turning to her worriedly. 

Amity didn’t mind, though she found it sweet that Luz was concerned about how she felt about it. She looked over to Luz, stared into her worried beautiful chocolate eyes, and felt herself swoon. Hard. 

“No.. I don’t mind at all..” she said, in a breathy voice after having some of the air in her lungs stolen. Luz smiled at her reply, relieved. 

“Alright, well goodnight then Amity.” She said with affection, a light shade of red dusted over her cheeks. Amity felt her heart skip a beat over the sweet words and the soft gaze Luz gave her, so she turned around before Luz could catch a glimpse of her strong blush. Her ears went down, flushed as well.

“Goodnight Luz, you huge dork.” Amity managed to reply, smiling widely. She heard Luz chuckle lightheartedly, then felt the silly human shuffle in her otter onesie, probably preparing to sleep. 

The young witch was about to drift off to sleep a few moments later, when she suddenly felt an arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to Luz. Eyes widened in surprise, she felt her heart melt and her ears wiggle happily as she got enveloped in a warm embrace. Judging by Luz’s soft breathing, the human had already fallen asleep, so the gesture had probably been unconscious. Amity did not mind, however, and she softly held the arm close to her chest with both of her hands. Her face and ears were flushed, and a soft smile was spread on her lips. 

Maybe this trip wouldn’t be so bad after all, she thought to herself as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
